The present disclosure relates to software systems and, in particular, to software systems for enterprise business planning.
Enterprise software systems are typically sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligent tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems and other enterprise software systems.
In many situations, several users may wish to view and analyze data retrieved from an enterprise software system. The data may be stored in the enterprise software system in multidimensional cubes. For example, multidimensional data cubes include multiple dimensions and measures. In general, a dimension is a structural attribute of a data cube that is an organized hierarchy of categories. For example, a geography dimension might include levels for country, region, state or province, and city. Measures represent the data values along the cells of the dimension.
The data presented to the user may be generated based on an intersection of two or more dimensions of a multidimensional data cube. When analyzing the data, a user may select additional dimensions not included in the initial report to analyze certain portions of the data in view of the additional dimensions selected by the user.